1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera.
2. Description of Related Art
There are imaging apparatuses known in the related art, which are equipped with a CMOS image sensor constituted with imaging pixels arrayed in a two-dimensional pattern. Such an imaging apparatus in the known art may include focus detection pixels replacing some of the imaging pixels arrayed at the image sensor, so as to output an image signal making up a subject image formed through a photographic lens and a focus detection signal indicating the state of focal adjustment at the photographic lens, both from the image sensor (see Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2600-292686).
The focus detection pixels at the imaging apparatus in the related art described above may be arrayed in a row running along a direction different from the scanning direction of the rolling shutter. If an image blur occurs when reading out the focus detection signal from the focus detection pixel row under such circumstances, the focus detection signal is bound to contain a noise component attributable to the image blur. A problem thus arises in that if focus detection calculation is executed based upon such a focus detection signal containing a noise component, the reliability of the detection results will be compromised.